This Is Home
by pagan456
Summary: When an old friend of Arthur and Gaius comes to Camelot things start to get shaken up. She wants to find Emrys to help with fulfilling his destiny. Camelot is the closest thing she has to home and she is willing to go to any costs to save it from destruction.
1. Camelot

1: Camelot:

My horse galloped faster, my cloak waving behind as he ran faster and faster down the forest path. Looking behind us I didn't see my pursuer any more, although you couldn't see much because it was a little past midnight. The only light that showed the way was the full moon in the sky above us. Driving my horse harder we came to the bridge that signified that we had finally made it. Camelot. Safety.

Slowing to a canter I rode inside the entrance. Almost immediately I was surrounded by knights.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" Asked one of them. He had a stubbly beard and long brown hair. Stopping my horse and getting off I stared at him. Assessing my situation, determining what the right action would be, and finding the nearest escape rout just on case things go bad. My hand went to my side to make sure that I still had my sword and dagger. Of course I did.

Another from behind me, who had light brown hair, had drawn his sword getting ready for a fight. A smile passed my lips when I heard him draw it. The adrenalin of fighting was always amazing, although it has become less for there is not that many who are that good of competition anymore.

I drew my sword swinging around and hitting his right in the center. Taken back by my actions the knight with the long brown hair had drawn his and was now beside his brethren. I proceeded to attack them. Spinning with agility only gotten with years if experience, I was dancing with my sword and attacking with no effort.

I heard the shouts come from the door of the castle and out came the king and the rest of his noble knights. I stopped to see if the rumors were true. If he really was finally king. Arthur. With my sudden stop they had gotten the upper hand, my hands were behind my back and I was being forced to kneel. My head down I looked at the ground, happy that my hood had stayed on for as long as it had.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Arthur asked this time, sword drawn pointed at my face.

"You wouldn't hurt me," looking puzzled he stared at me, "we used to be best friends." I continued. He looked at me with furious intensity. The knight with the beard and long hair was now taking off my hood. My face still down.

"Look at your king when he's talking to you." He said. Arthur looked at me, really looked at me, "Alexandria?" He looked puzzled, although I would be too.

"Get me Gaius." Arthur demanded. He looked at me one more time and motioned for his knights to bring me in the Great Hall.

I was being pulled up by the two knights and began walking up the stairs to the castle. I wore black pants with knee high boots, flat bottoms of course so I am quick and silent. I wore a green shirt and a black corset over it. My hair was still short from the last town I was in a town. On my legs were straps that held daggers and at my hip was my sword. My back had my arrows still all contained along with my bow slung to my back for easy access. I knew that they would take them away for a while until everything was straightened out.

Walking through the long white halls with tapestries and candles on the walls. As we walked servants gawked at my attire, most likely wondering what I had done. We came to the middle of another hallway with large oak doors that were open waiting for me. They stopped me at the doors and took off my weapons, well at least the ones they could find. Afterword I was pulled into the room having them close behind me. Looking around the room I now saw Gaius beside Arthur. And to Gaius's side was a young boy about my age. A new assistant? He had black hair and wore a red shirt with a blue scarf. To Arthur's other side was a women, Guinevere I presume. A beautiful wife for him. "Yes I do believe that is Alexandrea." said Gaius who looked as I he hadn't aged a day.

"Is there a way to be sure?" Asked Arthur. He sounded powerful, stern, and hopeful

"If you would allow me to show you my back I can prove it." I implied. Everyone glared at me for talking out of turn.

"She can sire, if she is Alexandrea she will have a large scar from her left shoulder to right hip." Gaius announced defending me. Arthur thought while Guinevere whispered something in his ear. He motioned for his knights to let me go and then asked everyone except for Gawain (the knight with long hair), Guinevere, Gaius and Gaius's new apprentice to leave.

I took off my corset and turned around, I wrapped my arm around my back and pulled down the back of my shirt.

"Would you like help?" Asked Guinevere. I nodded my head and then she pulled it halfway down my back so the other four could see the scar. Of course now I have other little ones around it, but that is still the most prominent one of all. I had tattoos covering some of my back along with the scars; some of them I had to get to survive while others were there because they symbolize important things to me. I heard a gasp and then murmurs under their breaths. She let go of my shirt and backed up. I shrugged my shoulders to fix the shirt and put back on my corset. Turning around I looked at their faces. Disbelief was in all of them and I thought I saw concern pass through Gaius's face.

"It really is you. What happened after you left?" Asked Arthur stepping forward and taking my arm in a friendly hand shake.

"Long story." I said smiling.

"You can start by explaining why almost all of your hair is cut off." Arthur insisted.

"In the last town I was in I saw an old man going to be whipped for stealing an apple so I stepped in and took the five for him and they cut off my hair to make an example of me and taking away my pride." I said calmly.

"Ah. Still making trouble aren't you," smiling he glanced at Gaius only for a second, "how long are you planning to stay?"

"Maybe only a month, I like this place the most out of everywhere I've gone." "Sire, she can stay with me and Merlin. She knows almost as much as I do." Suggested Gaius respectfully and motioned to Merlin, his assistant by him. "She can until I clean I room for her, I trust that she won't be a problem. Merlin grab her bags and bring them up for her. I still expect to see you tomorrow." Arthur pointed to Merlin. So he must be the serving hand for Arthur as well. He nodded towards Arthur and went up to me.

"After you." he motioned to the door. I glanced back towards Arthur and Guinevere bowing low to show respect to my old friend and new wife. I noticed that Gawain was looking at me, watching my every move. He looked like a great knight, and I also had a strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I smiled at him and turned around and started walking towards the door at a brisk pace. Merlin was by my side walking at the same speed. Reaching the door I pushed both or them open at the same time. Staring at the knight with all of my things I walked towards him as he started to hold them out to me. I first took the three knives and put them into the holders on my legs. Then the sword I put in its home at my side, finally taking my arrows I slung them over my back and my bow I put over one shoulder. My cloak I had in my arms. I looked at the knight as if I could see into his soul, seeing him move from being uncomfortable I was satisfied and left.

More servants passed Merlin and me judging me, while probably wondering what Merlin is doing with a misfit like me.

"So, Merlin, how do you like Gaius?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He is like a father to me, although I never really lived with my dad so I don't have anything to compare it to." I could tell that he admired him and so much appreciation was in his voice. It was beautiful to hear that someone else loved him like I did.

"Yes, he was like that to me. You are probably wondering how I know him," he just looked at me intrigued, "I was ten when my brother took me here. We left home you see. My mother had died when I was four. My father, if you could call him that, wasn't ever there. He was always off getting drunk at a bar and sleeping around is my guess. Well one day he came home and him and my brother, who was sixteen then, got in this fight. My dad was so angry at my brother that he took my arm and swung me around so my back was facing him. Well he had out a knife when he did this, and well he sliced my back. After that my brother took me on the horse, he kept telling me to hold on. According to Gaius if we hadn't gotten here when we did I would have been dead." when I had finished that part we were just arriving at the stables, Merlin still seemed to be entranced by my story. He shook his head and looked at my eyes.

"How did you meet Arthur?" he asked. He was one of the few people who actually wanted to know about me. I started to grab one of the two bags while he grabbed the other. I smiled and continued my story.

"Well after that Gaius learned that I excelled in some subjects and so he taught me until I was sixteen. During that time I had become close to Morgana, and especially Arthur. When he was out practicing how to fight I would be there, watching, learning. I watched from the woods, worried what would happen if I was ever found out. One day though his father, Uther, had seen me and dragged me out and told me to pick up a sword. He told me that if I could knock Arthur down on the ground I could watch, if not I would be sent out of the city. I was twelve then, Arthur thirteen. I picked up one of the swords and I did it. I knocked him on the ground. I was then allowed to watch and even by Arthur's training partner. I got good, when I left I had become one of the best fighters." we had gone up the stairs to Gaius's room. Merlin stopped at the door, soaking it all in.

"What happened to your brother?" He was smart, no one ever remembered him.

"He left on my eleventh birthday and that's all you need to know." I smiled at him to lighten the mood and then opened up the door. I breathed in the amazing smell of incense, herbs, and mixtures. It smelled familiar, like home. After all it was the only home that I had ever known.

I walked in hearing the familiar creek of the door when Merlin shut it. Looking around I saw that nothing changed really. There was still the shelves with all of the ingredients, the staircase still was old and creaked when you walked up. The room had more books, but he always had so many. The table and bench was still in the middle, along with the couch. I wondered if Gaius still slept there.

"I'll put your things in my room, I'll just sleep on the floor." He said and started for the room.

I put my arm out to stop him, "That's alright, I like sleeping on the floor. I promise I'll be fine." I said and then took my bags. He handed them to me with a smile and then called out to Gaius, but there was no answer. He looked back over at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I felt like he knew more about me then he should.

" I saw the tattoos on your back, some of them are Druid marks. I won't tell Arthur but I was curious why you had them," I stared at him, not knowing how to respond to that. "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that."

"No, it's fine. I would be curious if I was you." I started to sit down on the couch in the middle of the room and rolled up my sleeve to show him one of the first I ever got. He came over and joined me on the couch, minding his distance though.

"This is the triskelion, but I have a feeling that you already know that. I have a dragon tattoo on my back, that ones personal. I have an eye on my right shoulder because I needed to join a clan once to survive. And then I have a few burns of things. One is on my side," I lifted up the side of my shirt, not to high, but high enough for him to see it, "it is three triangles intertwined together, I think I got that one from a priestess." laughing darkly I put back down my shirt. He just looked at me. Starring into his grey-blue eyes I felt like I could trust him with that, something about him just seemed like I was supposed to.

"Out of curiosity but why did you come back here? This isn't a safe place for people like you."

"In all honesty this is the best place I have ever been. Also Arthur will be the greatest king that Camelot and any other kingdom for that matter will ever see. At least that is what I think. Also I've heard a rumor, that there is someone here who will defeat Morgana."

"Who?"

"Emrys. He is very powerful."

"And he is supposed to tip the scale in your favor or something?"

"Something like that." just then the door opened and in walked Gaius.

"Ah, I see that you two have started to get to know each other. I was hoping that you would." Gaius walked in and closed the door. It looked like he had picked up some things on the way home and before I could get up and help him Merlin was already at the door helping. He seemed like he helped Gaius a lot. He looked like a son Gaius was never blessed enough to have with his busy life. I was happy that he had found someone else to help with things.

"So I still don't know how you to met."

"Well his mother is an old friend of mine and he needed some help with figuring out a future." Gaius turned around from after giving Merlin all of the veils.

"You mean that she thought that I needed a helping hand." Merlin clarified. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"So, Alex, what were you going to do tomorrow?" Gaius asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well I was planning on maybe beating some of the knights at their own game. I think that that would be very fun to do." I got up off of the couch and had walked over to where they stood

"Are you sure that is wise for you to do? With on how close you came today-" I cut Gaius off before he could finish.

"Yes I know I came close to being in the cells. But Arthur wouldn't let that happen to me and plus those bird headed knights don't know how to fight. Some do, but they don't know how I fight. You know I can teach them new moves and tricks. I was going to ask Arthur tomorrow, plus I'm sure that Merlin would like to see some of their asses kicked."

Gaius sighed and then agreed with the idea although he still wasn't too fond of it. He told me about his day and some of the more intriguing cases that he's come by since I had left. For instance when the entire cities water had been poisoned with magick. I had thought that it was a very intriguing case and of course I wanted to know more so naturally he told me. He was right of course, with everything that he told me he did.

At the end of the story talking with him he had taken his leave and went to go sleep on the bed in the main room leaving Merlin and me alone once more. I told him that I should get to bed too if I was to take down Arthur and his knights tomorrow and I began making my bed on the floor in the main room. With all of his protests I was finally able to convince him that I slept better on floors anyways and that he should take the bed, besides I didn't want to make his life totally different with me being here. He did however bring down two more blankets from a closet so then I wouldn't get cold and to pad the hard floor some more. Thanking him I went to bed and watched as he went up the stairs to his room.


	2. The Knights

**Took me a week and a day but I am finally mostly content with how it is. There is a fight scene in this and it is the first that I've done so please be nice. Yes, Alexandria is an OC. I do not own BBC's Merlin. Enjoy! **

* * *

2: The Knights:

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in on my face, I couldn't remember the last time that I had slept that good. I still couldn't believe that I was back; back to where I felt most at ease, where I didn't have to continually watch behind my shoulder. Stretching I got up off of the floor and folded up the sheets that I slept with. Looking at the sun I could tell it was only five so I figured that nobody else was up yet. I glanced toward Gaius who slept soundly, noticing that his blanket had moved off of his body I pulled them back up.

Putting on my boots I noticed that my stomach was beginning to growl with hunger, looking around I found some bread. Taking just a thin slice to ease my hunger I started out the door, closing the door silently behind me so I wouldn't wake up either of them. Going down the stairs and taking the halls outside of the castle I busied myself with looking for water, and if I was remembering correctly there is supposed to be a bar here called the Rising Sun.

Walking down the street I passed some villagers who were already busy with work and going about their day. Tents were beginning to be set up for an event. I looked about the marvelous area and breathed in the air, full of the smell of freshly baked bread and horses. Finally seeing the sign to the Rising Sun made me giddy on the inside, and I was pleased that I still had some change in my purse so I could treat myself to some good ale.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I whirled around, knife already in my hand ready to fight. Seeing Merlin I straightened myself up and put away the knife back to my side, "Damn. You know that's a good way to get yourself killed."

His look lightened and smiled, "Yeah. But Arthur hasn't killed me yet so I think I'm alright. Plus if I died he would kill me because I would just be even more annoying and I would be late today." It was a good joke and I knew it was true. Smirking I turned back towards the tavern and nodded my head in the direction, "I'm just going to get some ale and then maybe food, would you like to join me?"

"I can't for long, but sure."

We walked inside to find the bartender cleaning the counter and gave us a hearty smile, hands in the air in a welcoming statement, "Merlin! Arthur will not be happy if you are here with this lovely woman." He put his hand out for me and so I gave him mine and he kissed it.

"I won't be long, and he'll hardly notice that I'm gone."

The bartender shook his head and put down the rag that he used for cleaning and leaned in towards us, "So what can I do for you today?"

"Some ale please and a biscuit if you have one." I said with a flattering smile trying to be kind. I put down some money and then seated myself on a stool. It only took a few minutes for the things to come and then we moved to a table in the back so Merlin and I could talk privately.

I took a large bit of the biscuit and then a swig of the drink making my eyes water. "So why are there so many tents?" I asked between another bite.

"There is going to be a fair where people can sell things that they make like; necklaces, swords, parchment, food, everything. Happens once a year so it's a pretty big deal." He explained.

"How long does it last?"

"Five days," we were silent for a bit longer and then the bartender alerted us of what the time was, "I'm late, I have to go." He started to get up so I chugged the rest of the ale and smashed the biscuit into my mouth.

"I'll come with." We were out the door and across the courtyard in no time and already approaching Arthur's room inside the castle before I knew what happened. Merlin opened up the door only to be glared at by Arthur.

"I'm sorry that Merlin's late, it was my fault I made him show me where the Rising Sun was and kept him there for far to long." The words flew out of my mouth even before Merlin could say sorry. Arthur looked at us his face softening.

"Don't let it happen again." Arthur sighed while pointing a figure at us.

"I was also wondering if I could come to the training grounds today," Arthur lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and then waved me to proceed, "I was thinking I could duel them and maybe be a moving target. I would be a new person for them to practice with so they don't know what I do. Plus it has been so long since I've had a good fair fight with someone. " Finishing I stepped back noticing that I had gone forward while I was explaining.

He thought for a while, "Alright. You can but don't get yourself hurt."

I half smiled, "It's not me you need to worry about."

* * *

Before I left I looked down at myself. I still had on the green shirt and black corset with black boots. I put on my sword and I grabbed my bow and arrows, I already had on my daggers and knives so I wouldn't forget them. I wasn't nervous, more eager then anything. I wanted to make a good impression and show them that they were wrong about me. I knew I had skills that they didn't, it was just a matter of on how much they make fun of me and how badly I want to crush them. Thinking about how I don't fight fair I decided that I should fight only a little dirty, but still obtaining some of the rules. Deciding I was ready I left.

I arrived to the training grounds fifteen minutes after the begun. I wanted to make sure that they were all warmed up and knew that I was coming. When I arrived I saw that they all were goofing around and that Merlin was off at the sidelines cleaning some equipment of Arthur's. There were five knights in total including Arthur. When Merlin saw me he waved so I waved back. Merlin's motion had been seen by one of them and they stopped what they were doing and went over to him talking low enough so I could barely hear what they were saying. Arthur called for everyone to line up and then waved me over to the front of them next to himself. I walked over and put my hands clasped behind my back and squared myself off.

Being this close to them I noticed on how much shorter I was compared to all of them. This would give me an advantage if they weren't used to it. Arthur cleared his throat showing that he was about to start talking, "I have chosen the best knights to do this exercise. This is my dear friend Alex and she will be testing some of you," I heard a light rumbling of laughter go through a few of them, "So you think this is funny? She is one of the best fighters I have ever met, and she could take down all of you without any weapons." That's when they stopped. I was being watched and assessed by them some were looking me up and down as if they were wondering how _I_ could possibly be good.

Arthur patted my shoulder and then looked at all of his knights in the eye, "She will be testing you with weapons mostly. Today is going to be hand to hand with daggers," he waited for a reaction from them before he continued, "does anyone want to go first?" Nobody said anything but they all changed on how they were standing.

"I will go first." a knight stepped forward. He had brown hair that was long and stubble on his face. He had brown weary eyes that watched me as he stepped forward.

"Well done, Gwaine." Arthur said as he moved over to the table to retrieve some daggers for him. I went over to where Merlin was and put down my other equipment so then I would only have one dagger, same as Gwaine.

We moved over to the center of the area after everyone else moved to where Merlin was behind the fence, Arthur was the only one out but he wanted to tell us the rules.

"Alright, I want a good fight. For now anything is allowed, but you cannot go in for the kill. Understood?" he looked between both of us and we both nodded. He stepped back to give us room, and the match began.

Crouching I started to circle Gwaine, daggers in hand in front of me in a defensive stance. Suddenly he slashed at me as I moved back, to easily avoiding it. Wryly smiling I lightly threw one of my daggers up to turn it in my hand so it was sideways and I lunged at his torso, he jumped back, missing it with grace. We started to circle each other again. As we moved I heard shouts from the sidelines of some of the knights chanting for him to win and to go hard on me.

This time taking advantage of his distraction I kicked him square in the chest hearing a release of air. He staggered backwards regaining his balance. While which I had walked over to where he was and punched him in the jaw feeling a pop come from it. I got closer yet but I got kicked in the knee making me fall and having to roll backwards to avoid being kicked by him. Regaining my breath I got up and lowered myself into a crouch and swung one of my daggers at his leg but he moved in time and struck me in my injured leg. I was now on the ground with one of his legs between mine. Turning my body to the right I made him fall beside me giving me the time I needed to get up and regain my balance. Refusing to hit him while he was down I gave him a moment to get himself together and then he came running at me slashing my arm with his blade. I turned around facing him and using the momentum of me turning I cut his chest.

I dropped one of my daggers and clutched my blood soaked arm, my adrenaline controlling me now. I looked at him and came at him with a kick in the knee and then I went down with my arm to punch his arm socket, dislocating his arm. I heard angry noises coming from the knights which worked itself inside me giving me power. With Gwaine disabled I cut his check with my dagger and pushed him down to the ground with my foot. I kneeled down by him with one of my feet on his chest keeping him down.

Arthur was the one to stop the fight with jumping over the fence to pull me off of him. I wasn't going to hurt him any more but I guess he just wanted to be sure. Breathing loudly from the work out I was happy with the challenge. But before Arthur could say anything I went back over to him and put my arm out to help him up and a sign of peace. He was a good fighter, one of the most difficult I've come across.

He took my hand with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out. Trust? No it wasn't that. Recognition I finally decided on. We turned around and that's the first time that I had seen the other men's faces. They looked astonished and some had a gapping mouth so wide that a fly could have gone in and made a home. Arthur looked at us and started to clap leading the others to follow, including Merlin.

"Excuse me, but weren't we supposed to learn something?" asked one of the knights. He was the largest one, with a short haircut.

"Percival, she was one of the hardest people I've fought in a while. She didn't use much but she is small and quick with lots of skill and strength, I would like to see you fight her." Gwaine said to Percival.

"Ah, yes. But you know I'm better with a sword. I would like to use that in the fight if that would be alright with our king." Percival looked at Arthur who thought about it.

"I would like to do that tomorrow. If that would be alright with you," Arthur said to Percival who then nodded in agreement, "but for now we have to go have supper. It has been a long day and those two need to clean up. Both of you should go see Gaius." We nodded and walked off together to Gaius's room to have our wounds fixed.


End file.
